Prior change dispensing apparatuses have been of the type in which coins are ejected from the bottom of coin channels into a coin receptacle which of necessity is positioned below the discharge area of the coin channels since the coins are normally delivered thereto by means of gravity. With the development of modern checkout counters, the change dispensing apparatus has been required to be mounted within the counter together with other mechanisms associated with the checkout operation. When the dispensing apparatus is mounted in this position, the coins are required to be delivered to the top of the checkout counter in order for the customer to collect the change. Therefore, the coin receptacle is required to be mounted above the change dispensing mechanism. Prior arrangements designed to solve this problem have resulted in transporting dispensed coins from the discharge portion of the dispensing mechanism to the coin receptacle by means of a conveyor belt system. This arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,563 issued to R. C. Simmerman et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present application. While the arrangement shown in such patent operates satisfactorily, the cost of the installation is high since the transporting mechanism is required in addition to the dispensing mechanism. Another type of dispensing mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,702, which discloses a change dispenser wherein the coins are ejected from the top of a coin channel and are delivered by gravity into a coin receptacle located at the bottom of the dispensing apparatus. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a change dispensing apparatus in which coins are deliverd into a receptacle positioned on top of the dispensing apparatus. It is a further object of this invention to provide a change dispensing apparatus in which the coin ejector mechanisms are easily accessible for repair or replacement. It is another object of this invention to provide a low cost change dispensing apparatus which can be readily mounted within a checkout counter or on top of the counter if desired. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a coin magazine construction for use in a change dispenser in which the coins are inserted into the top of the magazine and effectively held in the magazine so as to allow the magazine to be stored in a horizontal position.